The Night Moves
Summary In the immediate aftermath of a violent earthquake that rocks Newport, everyone tries to struggle to stay together and keep their spirits up. Sandy and Kristen are stranded at the local shopping center where Kristen has an accident. Across town, Julie and Kaitlin are stranded in a demolished ice cream parlor on the pier with a pitiful worker of the place. Meanwhile, Ryan is seriously wounded with a piece of glass in his side, but keeps the news from Taylor to avoid panicking her. Seth soon learns of Ryan's condition and attempts to drive him to safety while Summer and Taylor search the ruins of the Roberts house for Summer's missing rabbit, leading to Taylor having a confrontation with her mother. Music *"The Sad Song" by Fredo Viola *"Like Spinning Plates" by Radiohead *"I Turn My Camera On" by Rock Kills Kid *"The Incarnation" by Sufjan Stevens *"Rusted Wheel" by Silversun Pickups *"Kreuzberg" by Bloc Party Memorable Quotes Seth: Ryan it may surprise you but I used to be a worrier. Ryan: (sarcastically) Really? Seth: Yes, and as a worrier I used to make lists. You know, about how many planets were mentioned in all the Star Wars movies...it didn't matter what the list it just kept my mind off things. Ryan: Seth, would you like to make a list? Seth: Oh I mean I dunno if you want to. OK so how about we make a list of all the people you've punched...since moving to Newport. OK so first there was Luke on your first night here. Ryan: Yeah at Holly's beach house. Seth: Then there was Luke again at the Diner. Ryan: Then again at the model home. Seth: What about Holly's Dad at Cotillion? Ryan: That was more of a tackle than a punch. Seth: Which brings us back to Luke! Ryan: That's right at the nightclub in Tijuana! __________________________________________ Ryan: I need you to not freak. Seth: Ok, why would I wanna freak out? Ryan: It's not that bad. (Ryan turns around to show a piece of glass stuck in his back) Seth: Dude! It's bad! __________________________________________ (As Summer and Taylor discuss a flare gun) Summer: It is stupid, and dangerous, and (crash) ... oh my God. Go 187 on that zombie's ass. __________________________________________ Taylor: Mom, I'm really sorry I shot you, I know we don't always get along, but ... I really love you. (Long Pause) Veronica: I love you too. Taylor: I don't think I've ever heard you say that before. Veronica: Taylor, that's why I went to Julie's. After the earthquake happened all I could think about was you. Taylor: Oh my God Mom, me too. Veronica: I was shot because I'm such a total failure as a mother. It never even occurred to you that I would come looking for you. Taylor: But you did. So... Veronica: So... Taylor: Oh Mom. (Taylor and Veronica Hug) __________________________________________ Taylor: Summer, do you really think Pancakes is in the attic? Like he pulled down the ladder, hopped up and then put it away? __________________________________________ Seth: The doctors said you're going to be fine, although you're going to have to wrap your head around the fact that we're really brothers now (Ryan looks at Seth) or blood brothers. Ryan: You donated blood? Seth: Aah, I had an extra few pints flowing through my veins, it's no big deal. Ryan: Hmm, you're not a big fan of needles. Seth: Nor of fainting, it turns out, but the bank was a little low and us O-negative guys gotta stick together. Ryan: Hm, that's weird, cause all of a sudden I have this strange urge to listen to Death Cab and read comic books. Seth: Really? Ryan: No, I'm kidding. __________________________________________ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes